A method described in Patent Literature 1 is known as a production method for producing an organic electroluminescent (EL) element. In a method described in Patent Literature 1, a laminate is formed, the laminate being formed of a substrate, a transparent electrode (first electrode section) provided on the substrate, an organic compound layer provided on the transparent electrode, and a metal-based electrode (second electrode section) arranged on the organic compound layer. Subsequently, an organic EL element is produced by microprocessing the metal-based electrode with a predetermined pattern. In the method of Patent Literature 1, when the metal-based electrode is microprocessed, the organic compound layer is also removed together.